Episode 8110 (22nd April 2013)
Plot Leanne tells Peter that she wants him to buy her share of the bookies, but Peter tells her that he can't afford to. Ryan gets ready to go clubbing. Katy arrives home and announces to Owen that she and Chesney are over for good as he's still jealous of Ryan. Tim takes Faye to the cinema on a school night. Anna's disapproving, pointing out that she'll be tired in the morning. Carla quizzes Peter about the bookies and tells him that he should have come to her if business was so bad. Peter tries to argue but Carla insists they're a team. Izzy admits to Gary that she felt jealous and left out at the antenatal class. Gary assures her that he loves her but tells her how important it is to him to be involved every step of the way with their baby. Mary proves to be a great nanny and gets Aadi and Asha to bake gingerbread men for Dev. He's very impressed and asks Mary if she'll stay on until he finds someone permanent. Mary's thrilled. Katy, done up to the nines, announces she's off out to enjoy herself leaving Joseph with Owen and Anna. Tommy and Tina enjoy a night in together watching DVDs and eating popcorn but the mood is broken when Gary turns up. Feeling sidelined, Tommy leaves. Ryan finds Katy at the bus stop. He tells her that he's going clubbing and is taken aback when Katy tells him that she's coming too. Whilst Carla celebrates the sale of her flat with Champagne, Nick has a go at Peter for failing to pay Leanne what he owes her. Katy enjoys letting her hair down and gets absolutely wasted. Ryan has to help her out of the taxi. Realising she's too drunk to go home and face Owen, Ryan insists she stays with him. Michelle and Steve are disapproving. Fiz warns Chesney that unless he finds it in his heart to forgive Katy properly, he'll lose her forever. Ignoring Michelle's advice, Ryan tells her that he and Katy are back together so she'd better get used to idea. Cast Regular cast *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy goes clubbing with Ryan; Leanne tells Peter she wants him to buy her share of the bookies; and Anna disapproves when Tim takes Faye to the cinema on a school night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,390,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "I've discovered skills I never knew I had. Makes me wonder what other lights I must be hiding under my bushel." Category:2013 episodes